Feralas
Unlike its barren neighbours to the north, south and east, Feralas is a lush jungle. Both the Horde and the Alliance lay claim to the area and both factions have to contend with powerful local forces, which inlcude, most notoriously, the bloodthirsty Gordunni ogres which populate the region and control a number of ancient Elven ruins scattered in the area, including the vast dungeon of Dire Maul. Gordunni ogres have desecrated and defiled much of Feralas and have damaged the land with their taint. The Horde in particular is concerned with the unchecked expansion of the Gordunni clan and has put out a call for adventurers to aid the war effort against the Ogres. Feralas is also home to a number of scattered Grimtotem tauren tribes, members of which are mercilessly hunted by Horde agents on the orders from Belgrom Rockmaul in Ogrimmar. In addition the far western islands are crawling with Naga and recently several Silithid hives have been spotted in the region. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Feralas Alliance Horde Night Elf Tauren 40-50 Southwestern Kalimdor History Once part of the great expansion of night elf power, the forest of Feralas holds many anceint ruins as well as the great city now known as Dire Maul that have long scince been overgrown by the native plantlife. Possible explanations for its abundant flora an fauna could be that once kalimdor was nothing but lush forests, untill the Sundering occured. It is likely that the high mountans that surround the area served as a protective barrier from outside factors. Getting There ; Horde: From Freewind Post travel north west along the main road until you enter Feralas. You will pass by the Alliance outpost of Thalanaar that you must avoid. Shortly into the jungle is the town of Camp Mojache. There is a flight path there. ; Alliance: Adventurers can travel south from Nijel's Point in Desolace, passing between the Twin Colossals and heading directly to Feathermoon Stronghold. Alternatively, they can travel west from Thalanaar, though this route is decidedly more dangerous. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Feralas & additional info Sub-regions Dungeons *Dire Maul Travel Hubs Flight paths from Feathermoon Stronghold * Auberdine, Darkshore * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Thalanaar, Feralas * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Flight paths from Thalanaar * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Flight paths from Camp Mojache * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Regions Adjacent to Feralas Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Thousand Needles 20-35 East By foot or by Horde flightpath from Camp Mojache to Freewind Post Desolace 30-40 North By foot or by flightpaths from Camp Mojache to Shadowprey Village or from Feathermoon Stronghold to Nijel's Point Quests * 44 Screecher Spirits (Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris) ** 47D The Prophecy of Mosh'aru (Zul'Farrak) *** 50+ The Ancient Egg (Hinterlands) **** 53D The God Hakkar (Sunken Temple) * 48 Quest:Fuel for the Zapping * 48 Quest:Zapped Giants ** 55 Quest:Again With the Zapped Giants * 45 Quest:Find OOX-22/FE! (Quest Item) Feathermoon Stronghold Camp Mojache * (Orgrimmar) * 43 Gordunni Cobalt * 43 The Ogres of Feralas ** 44 The Ogres of Feralas * 42 War on the Woodpaw ** 43 Alpha Strike *** 43 Woodpaw Investigation **** 43 The Battle Plans ***** 45 Zukk'ash Infestation ***** 47 Stinglasher ****** 47 Zukk'ash Report * 45 A New Cloak's Sheen ** 45 A Grim Discovery *** 45 A Grim Discovery * 43 The Gordunni Scroll (Quest Item) ** 46 Dark Ceremony *** 47 The Gordunni Orb **** 47 The Gordunni Orb * 45 A Strange Request ** 45 Return to Witch Doctor Uzer'i *** 47 Testing the Vessel (The Hinterlands) **** 47 Hippogryph Muisek ***** 45 Faerie Dragon Muisek ****** 50 Treant Muisek ******* 50 Mountain Giant Muisek *** 50 Natural Materials * 46 The Mark of Quality ** 48 Improved Quality * 48 Perfect Yeti Hide (Quest Item) * 50 Vengeance on the Northspring * 50+ Dark Heart * 51 The Sunken Temple ** 51 The Sunken Temple (Tanaris) *** 51 The Stone Circle (Tanaris) **** 51 Secret of the Circle (Tanaris) * 52 The Strength of Corruption (Felwood) Noteworthy NPCs Camp Mojache *Jannos Lighthoof (Druid Trainer) *Bronk (Alchemy Supplies, sells Recipe: Ghost Dye) *Ruw (Herbalism Trainer) *Hahrana Ironhide (Master Leatherworker) *Krueg Skullsplitter *Rok Orhan *Uzer'i *Orwin Gizzmick Resources *Copper Vein *Tin Vein *Iron Deposit *Mithril Deposit *Sungrass *Goldthorn *Purple Lotus Wild Creatures *Bears *Chimerae *Dragonspawn *Faerie Dragons *Gnolls *Gorillas *Harpies *Hippogryphs *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Ogres *Sea Giants *Sharks *Silithids *Treants *Water Elementals *Wind Serpents *Wolves *Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Feralas is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and the Hinterlands. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Feralas